Sakura Drabbles
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: II'MMM BAACK! Little driblets about sakura and the other boys!Who is her man? The world will never know...REVIEW!Updated!Chap 16 up! Dont forget! You decide who shes with in each chap!
1. gaaxsaku

A/N: Okay heres my knew story called "_Sakura Drabbles"_! Well there pretty much little driblets about Sakura and other Naruto boys!It could be any- and I mean _any _Naruto boy!But i need your help!If you would like to see a certain Sakura couple than in your review plz tell and I'll hook it up for ya, k? Well onto the drabblelicious drabbles!!!

* * *

Chapter 1:gaaxsaku

The sand, like a haze, always drowned out her thoughts.

_Sakura stared into his aqua blue eyes._

She never enjoyed the gritty feeling that passed through her body whenever she made contact with it or the dreamy spell it used to cast on he mind every windy night she visited him.

_He in turn stared into her turquoise ones. _

It was hot where he lived. The searing heat caused her hallucinations and the sandy ground beneath her didn't show off her graceful side.

"_Your village...it's..."_

But regardless, she came, even if not on a mission. For something other than the gritty sand, or the occasional heat strokes the weather gave her.

_He smirked. "My dear, it's not the village you came for."_

She came for Gaara...

* * *

A/N:Okay so i hoped u liked it!and remember don't forget to review and tell me who u want to be with sakura!i of course will update regardless but i would still like to have some suggestions to keep u entertained!luv u and laterz! 


	2. hakuxsaku

A/N: ok you guys heres another one!and by this one u can tell that it can be ANYONE u want! Hope u enjoy!REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: hakuxsaku

The crisp white snow fell from the sky and made a flawless blanket on what was never anything but snow. The harsh winds blew against the window but he couldn't hear it from inside the comforting walls of his house. It was cold, not as much for him...

_He watched her delicate, pale hand against the glass window as she gazed with wondering eyes at the snow._

But for his cherry blossom. In his village there happened to be a lack of warmth and in order to live, flowers needed sunlight.

_Her pink eyelashes fluttered as her breath created a fog against the window._

Of course beauty was a key thing that all cherry blossoms kept throughout the year but they could become dull towards the colder seasons.

_He smiled and hugged the girl in front of him. "Warming up?"_

_She melted into his embrace. "Hai, Haku-kun!"_

He would make sure _his _sakura blossom would bloom, even when planted in dense snow.

* * *

A/N:How did you like?See!Sakura couples come in all shapes, sizes, and blood line traits!Plz review and tell me what to do next plz!again i tell u, i will still update but i would like to know what _you _want me to do as a reader!well...LUV U AND LATERZ!!!REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. kakaxsaku

A/N:Okay this is for **loverofallthingschocolate **because she/he (but i'm sure it's a she!) actually reviewed and gave me suggestions!THANK-YOU!!!see!wishes do come true; and now, a kakaxsaku for u!(cough)...yeah, so, REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 3:kakaxsaku

She was young, so full of energy, and happy. He was a little older than she, a little crankier, a little duller...but also a little _wiser_.

_Petite fingers barely reached above a bookshelf as the owner of those digits growled in determination._

He was also more mature. As in he could take things better. Emotions were more behind _him _as a well trained shinobi.

_The bookshelf wobbled and shook but she payed it no mind. Her sight was set on that interesting orange book her fiance was so into._

But mature could mean more than one thing, and what was in that book was beyond Sakura's grasp on..._romance_.

_The books began to fall forward as did the bookshelf. Sakura's sea foam green eyes widened and then closed, but surprisingly nothing happened._

_She opened her eyes to see her fiance holding up the bookshelf. "Caught you red-handed, didn't I?"_

Innocence was also a part of youth. And even though reaching the age of twenty, Sakura Haruno had a great deal of that.

_He reached for the book and chuckled lightly._

"_Hey, if you stop causing trouble throughout the house, I promise to read it to you in bed tonight!"_

_A questioning look came to her face, but then she giggled. "Okay, Kakashi!"_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead on hers. "Then it's a date," and he sealed it with a kiss._

But he could fix that...

* * *

A/N: So i hoped u liked it! I feel it was a little rushed though!but thats cuz it was getting a little long and i'm trying to make a drabble not a one shot!So if u think it was either too rushed or too long plz tell!and dont forget to review and tell me who u would like to see next!!!luv u and laterz!!! 


	4. nejixsaku

A/N:Ok, heres a new chapter for ya!!!Thank-you **i-don't-have-a-name **for the suggestion!

* * *

Chapter 4: nejixsaku 

It was almost like a dream. A very realistic dream that seemed perfect in every way. Perfectly _pink_.

_She lay asleep on the picnic blanked, her chest going up and down with every breath. Her lips were slightly parted and her rosette locks were lying in strands over her face._

The dream had come upon him one day when he was on a mission with the young kunoichi. She had been wounded, and even though a medic-nin, she could barely walk with a deep cut on her calf muscle.

_Her skirt was hitched up revealing two creamy thighs._

_He blushed a deep crimson as he noticed her black lace underwear._

One thing was certain, though; this was one long ass dream.

_She moaned as he glanced down at her. Her eyes began to open but were half-lidded and glazed over with fatigue._

"_Neji...am I dreaming?"_

He would've answered with a simple 'yes' but something stopped him. It was those vibrant green eyes that could only be seen in reality. The young girl was beautiful and even though it felt like he was dreaming when he was with her, he wanted it to be _real_.

_He lay down next to her and kissed her deeply._

_So deeply, he began to realize he was wrong._

_He parted from her and caressed her cheek. "No."_

* * *

A/N: There you are!Hope u enjoyed!Review...or else!!!!luv u and laterz!!! 


	5. shinoxsaku

A/N:Im so, so, SO sorry it took me so long to update!!i promised this gurl i'd get 2 and a half up on the weekend and i ended up just writing to on Sunday!So i'm late...sorry!So u guys get 2 at the price of 1! but this one is for **crazyevilgirl **. Hope u enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: shinoxsaku

He never really liked flowers. They were like natural lights that shot out of the ground and every time one passed his nose, it, being the nose, would get a tingly feeling and twitch. This would cause him to sneeze. Shino didn't like sneezing.

_Her eyelashes were tickling the palm of his hand as her fingers were curled firmly around his wrist._

_She was anxious._

_To this he said. "We're almost there."_

It was the same for her. She wasn't really fond of bugs. Even though she wasn't the type to scatter away from them in fear, it wasn't in her best interest to be around them.

_He stopped in the middle of the clearing and glared at the sun. It was at the edge of the sky. Five minutes 'till sunset._

When he thought this up, he wasn't completely sure if he was totally out of his mind or close to it. Was this really a great idea?

"_Shino-kun!I want to see!"_

_She wiggled against him as he let out a sigh._

"_As you wish..." He let go of her._

_She stared at the sun for about a minuet and then a whimpering sound came from her voice. "Shino...?"_

The young kunoichi was never really patient. But she had to be for this. Just this once. After all, patience is a virtue.

"_Wait..."_

_Sakura looked back at him with questioning eyes and then forward as if saying a silent 'ok'._

_Finally a creature flew out of the clearing. And then another, and another._

_A small smile crept across Sakura's face. "Butterflies."_

See? Patience was all that was needed. Shino didn't like flowers before he met Sakura, after all.

_He watched Sakura giggle as a butterfly landed on her nose._

But he always repeated to himself one thing: _**This flower...**_

_His lips curled into a smirk._

_**...This flower's an acception...**_

* * *

A/N:So i hoped u liked it!this one was the longest by far!also, that "patience is a virtue..." thing, i put it in there cuz my friend **MarkedBYMelinda **always says it(even though patience is really her thing either...)!remember to review!luv u and laterz!!! 


	6. naruxsaku

A/N: Ok! I promised two so here is the next!!!

**Warning: Language may be pass K+!**

* * *

Chapter 6:naruxsaku 

'Siblings'. That's what people labeled them as when they saw them. Why you ask?

"_You flat-chested bitch!"_

"_What did you call me!?"_

"_Nothing."_

Usually after that Naruto would be seen sporting a large bump on his head. But what "people" didn't know was that that only happened during tense days. When missions were assigned. When hospital beds were full. And that was abnormally...

"_Dick!"_

"_Slut!"_

...Often. But when hospital beds were less occupied and missions more scarce, the village of Konoha was quite peaceful. But even this sometimes happened exceedingly...

_Naruto interlaced fingers with Sakura._

_She glanced over at him with a smile._

Often.

_Sakura rolled on top of him and kissed him square on the lips._

They might have been in love.

"_You flat-chested bitch."_

_Sakura smiled. "What did you call me?"_

_Naruto chuckled. "Nothing..."_

But to Konoha they were still siblings.

* * *

A/N:So i hoped u like it!Read and Review!Luv u and laterz!! 


	7. shikaxsaku

A/N: ok again I am sorry that I havent updated in such a long while!!!this is for **crazyevilgirl! **Thank-you for ur patience in waiting for wat u asked for!!!well here u are!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: shikaxsaku

Love was like a game of shogi to him; you had to plan **everything** out before you did it.

_"ACHOO!"_

_He sighed and handed her a handkerchief._

_"I'm sorry, Shika; I'm allergic to daffodils…"_

To her, love was like a scent. It went where the wind blew it and depending on the person and the smell it would cause a good effect or a bad one.

_She snuggled into him, planting kisses up and down his neck._

_"Happy birthday, Shika."_

_He smiled, enjoying his present._

Everything she did seemed right. And everything he did seemed wrong. And even though at the I.Q. of 200, Shikamaru Nara's forte was not really love.

_"Shika! You know I can't eat chocolates a day before my mission!"_

_He sighed and snatched the chocolates back. "How troublesome…"_

But that was because his girlfriend was more experienced with passion. People knew this was right coming from a man who compared the powerful emotion with a board game. A lot of things with love were just like, as Sakura bluntly put it, a scent.

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hm?" asked Sakura as her eyes remained on the board._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Sakura looked up wide eyed loosing all sense of concentration as she moved her piece to some random spot._

_Shikamaru smirked and moved his piece. 'Check mate!'_

But sometimes, like winning a game of shogi against your new fiance, love at times needed to be planned out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped u liked it! It was pretty bad though but I'm just hoping this will tide u over until another chap!review!luv u and laterz!


	8. itaxsaku

A/N: I know, I know! I haven't updated in like forever! But u see for these last two weeks I've been in writing camp WRITING _other_ things. So yea! _And _I've been writing on my other story Wounds of the Heart Hurt More (check that story out I think its my most popular!) So here we go!

* * *

Chapter 8: itaxsaku

He wanted something. She could tell.

_He stared at her as she stirred the batter slowly._

His stare was usually emotionless and solemn, which she guessed you could say was what it looked like now. There was "the stare", "the glare", and the somewhat "amused" look and it _seemed_ that Itachi was just impassive at this moment.

_Itachi__ didn't turn away as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye._

_He took a step forward._

But Sakura could tell.

_She turned around, an eyebrow raised._

_"What do you want?"_

_"__Hn__…" __A smirk._

There was a small twinkle in his eye, a tiny curl on his lips. He was up to something.

_He walked up to her now._

_Itachi__ stood a centimeter in front of her, his warm breath tickling her face._

Sakura could tell.

_He licked the tip of her nose where a little of the batter had landed._

_"__Hn__."__ That "__hn__" was like a laugh in his mysterious language._

_He ran his smooth lips over hers._

_"You're messy when you cook."_

_Itachi__ gave her one last sexy look and then stalked towards the bedroom._

Oh, he wanted something.

_Sakura smirked pushing the messy batter away and walking to the bedroom._

Sakura could tell.

* * *

A/N: u like? THEN REVIEW!!!!...heheheh…srry…I'm review happy! So plz!ok! remember to tell me who to do next! Luv u and laterz! 


	9. sasuxsaku

A/N: ok! I am so on a roll here! I just put up a chap yesterday and now another today? I think I deserve pats so someone do something! Maybe a few extra reviews (hint, hint)! Ok! Anyways this chap is for **zheanne**! Thx for reviewing! I hope u enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Sasuxsaku

Sasuke was never fond of sweet foods. So when a certain cherry blossom came in and sat on his lap saying she had a surprise, he knew a storm was coming.

_The young __kunoichi__ lifted up her shirt showing off a line of chocolate from her bellybutton to her bra line._

_She smirked taking a little a licking it off her finger._

_"Want a taste, Sasuke-kun?"_

Because Sakura _loved _sweets.

_Sasuke stared at her stomach and then back at her._

_"I don't like sweets." He turned towards the television._

But even though under was a creamy, perfect tummy, Sakura didn't look at all appetizing "sugar coated"

_She pouted. "But Sasuke-kun…"_

_He looked at her._

_"You didn't __expect me to stick rice to myself, did you?"_

He liked rice.

_"It would've been more appetizing…"_

_She frowned._

Sakura ate healthy, but she wasn't on a total diet or anything. She just liked a little "pazazz" in her life, unlike the human ice cube. He never tried ANYTHING new.

_She sighed. "Just try it, ne, Sasuke-kun__?"_

_A sigh escaped his mouth as well as he went for her stomach._

But trying something new wasn't always bad. Like that fateful moment, when Sasuke had learned to _tolerate _candy.

_Sakura unwrapped a chocolate kiss, placing it between her teeth raising her eyebrow then lowering it playfully. _

Good thing, too. Because after that, the lovebirds had begun to use A LOT of chocolate.

* * *

Ok peeps! There u r! I hoped u liked it cuz…yea! It might be sucky cuz im on the phone with my friends Melinda and lexie! REVIEW!!! Luv u and laterz! 


	10. saixsaku

A/N: hi! K, I told u I was on a roll! Dude I just totally put one up yesterday! And ill probably put up another tom. If they don't work me to hard at soccer practice! This one is for **i****-don't-have-a-name! **i hope u enjoy this chap I made especially for u! SQUEE!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Saixsaku

She always cried during her 'I have to be stronger' moments.

_"__Sai__…I have to…" she said as she got up out of the chair and ran out of the door._

_Sai__ stared at the pink strands of hair left behind._

She was bright and beautiful, kind and loyal. But she had one problem.

_She picked up the strands and squeezed them close to her, then let them go in the wind._

Apparently, Sakura missed her friend.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_ she would whisper every once and again.

Sai didn't understand these feelings. He had never felt them before, but he was utterly confused by Sakura's actions. He would try to ask her what it felt like and she would just stare at him emotionlessly and say…

_"Like getting your heart ripped out and thrown into an endless pit."_

Sai would cock his head to the side in account of never having this feeling but it seemed like it hurt…bad. In any ways he didn't want his teammate to feel this way.

_He stopped the blade from slicing through her rosette locks._

_"I like your hair long, Ugly; it hides your grotesque forehead."_

He made sure his eyes showed something different than confusion and made sure she could tell as well.

_"__Sai__…"_

_"Cutting your hair won't make__ you stronger, Ugly."_

_She loosened her grip on the kunai allowing him to take it._

_"I miss him…" Her voice began to rise. "And if I were-"_

_"If you were stronger he would've taken you along?" He closed his eyes. "I doubt that…"_

_She looked to the ground sadly._

He wasn't always the best at healing broken feelings.

_"It was his own decision to leave and hell freezing over couldn't have made him stay or take you along."_

_"…__Sai__…" she said accepting his explanation._

_"__Hm__?"_

_"Would you have left me?" She blushed._

_He bent down to her level with a smile and pecked her lips._

_"I never leave a teammate behind."_

_She smiled._

_"Especially a strong one…"_

_He paused._

_And then smiled.__A _real _smile._

_"Beautiful…"_

_She hugged him tight._

But healing broken hearts? No problem!

* * *

A/N: there u go! Hoped u liked! It wasn't that good I guess…PLZ REVIEW!LUV U AND LATERZ!!! 


	11. gaixsaku

A/N: ok heres another! This ones for **Van the Key of Lain**! I swear that when she gave me this suggestion, I thought she was out of her friggin mind! But when I wrote it, it sounded kinda adorable…in a creepy way…but! Here u go!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: gaixsaku

Sakura, in all her 10 years of being a shinobi, didn't really like the sound of physical training.

_"399…400."_

_She collapsed to the ground__, breathing hard._

_Her trainer smiled. "You still lack the youth of endurance."_

_A frown._

Yes, _THE _Sakura Haruno, medic kunoichi and protégé of Hokage-sama herself, would rather be sitting around practicing on chakra control than physically running around Konoha 200 times on her hands.

_She kicked the stump one more time. "700…" she breathed out._

_A warn laugh came from behind._

_"Only 300 more to go!" he cheered._

_She sighed; where was Lee when you needed him to come distract his insane sensei?_

The power of youth? What the hell was that anyway?!

_Her jog began to slow down as the moonlight sparkled in her dull, foam green eyes._

_She wobbled a bit more as she came to a brisk walk and then finally fell to the ground._

_Sakura lay there, sweat dripping down her pale face._

_"I'm all out of youth…__Gai__-sensei…"_

_Suddenly, she felt someone pick her up bridal-style and began to walk._

_"Nobody can be out of youth, Sakura."_

_Her eyes began to feel heavy. "You were there the whole __time?"_

_"I told you I will _always_ be behind you, Sakura-__chan__, every step of the way…"_

_She moaned as her eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber._

_He kissed her forehead._

_"We'll do this last lap together, Sakura."_

She might not have understood what all this youth talk was about.

_She smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer to her knew friend._

But if trying hard gained the love of her sensei, she was sure that was all she wanted.

* * *

A/N: ok! There u are! Hope u enjoyed! Like I said, it was different but kinda cute! And since it said "for all of her 10 years" that means she was 22! Cuz she was a genin when she was 12 and…u can do the math! Anyways, REVIEW!!!LUV U AND LATERZ!!! 


	12. nejixsaku 2

A/N: hey! So sorry I lied to you guys! I said I would put up two chaps but I think I can only put up 1! If I work hard maybe another will go up! And if it is, it will probably be deixsaku! This one's for **saku****-kiss**! She wanted an oneshot of them but I can't do that! But since she was so sweet, I made this one a _little _longer! So here we go! Review!

* * *

Chapter 12: nejixsaku #2

Neji was simple, punctual, and clean.

_He opened his eyes and looked at the clock._

_6:04._

_He always awoke at that time. Not __6__0__3, not __6__0__5._

_He especially hated odd numbers._

Sakura was wild, quirky, and strange.

_She rolled off the bad with a thump, rubbing her unruly hair._

_She looked at her clock and groaned._

_11:37._

_Tsunade__ was going to kill her._

So when _the_ Neji Hyuuga woke up at the disgustingly late hour of 9:53, you could believe he was quite worried.

_He stalked over to his girlfriends' house and pounded on the door._

Or, he was just angry…

_She opened the door._

_"What did you do to me?!"_

Being the awkward girl that she was, Sakura always invited an angry Neji into her house to calm him with a comforting brush of the hair.

_She brushed through his long brown locks._

_"Now, what's going on?"_

Sakura was really good at these emotional/relationship things so she was the right one talk to.

_He sighed and then calmly explained his problem._

_"__Hm__…"_

_Her eyebrows furrowed._

_"I don't __know-__"_

_She paused._

Now Neji was worried; Sakura only paused when she was thinking….

_He growled._

_"Well?!"_

Or, he was just impatient.

_"Look at this…" she exclaimed._

_She put a strand of hair in front of his face._

_He looked at it closely. "It's pink…"_

_She laughed__ "Yea!"_

_He frowned._

_"And?"_

_She hugged him from behind._

_"__Neji__, there's a little of me in you, is all!"_

_She kissed his cheek._

_"Oh…"_

Correction, Neji was worried.

* * *

A/N: ok so I hoped u liked it! I did it while sitting under the dryer and doing my hair so yea! Antiways, REVIEW!!! Luv u and laterz! 


	13. asuxsaku

A/N: so im back from Chicago and I had a fun time thx for asking! Ok this is for a girl who totally deserves it cuz she's been waiting the longest out of ALL OF U!!! her name is **crazyevilgirl**and shes been asking since the beginning for this one so here u go!

* * *

Chapter 13: asuxsaku

Being with Asuma, Sakura learned to tolerate many things. She learned to tolerate that Asuma had a _very _soft spot for Kurenai-sensei; she learned to tolerate that her new lover was the previous sensei of her best friend/ enemy, Ino; but most importantly, she learned to tolerate Asuma's smoking habit.

_A grayish puff of air passed by her face._

_Her nose wrinkled. "__Asuma__, please!" She blew away the fumes._

_He shrugged._

It wasn't as much of a habit as it was a problem. Asuma had the will and power to stop anytime. It was the nerve and change he didn't like.

_"__Asuma__…you and these cigarettes." She lay on top of him taking it out his mouth._

_He__ took it back putting it in his mouth._

_"It's who I am, babe."_

_She rolled her eyes._

Sakura had never tried one, of course. As a medic-nin, she knew it wasn't the best for your lungs. But after a breathtaking kiss with Asuma, she just had to wonder…

_She stared at his lips, her own pursed in confusion. _

Did those cigarettes taste nearly as great as his lips?

_"__Asuma__…I want to try your cigarette…"_

_His eyebrow rose. "Sakura, I don't know if-"_

_She stole the cigarette from his mouth and sucked the fumes in._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she began to cough._

_"Sakura, you're __supposed to blow it back out!" He patted her back._

_She gave him a look that said 'I _know _what to do.'_

_Asuma__ sighed. "Smoking's not for everyone…"_

_"I suppose not…"_

Sakura didn't mind his smoking as long as his lips always stayed the same.

_He bent down and pecked her on the lips._

_"It's ok though…"_

_He deepened it__ sliding his tongue into her mouth._

But wouldn't you wonder?

* * *

A/N: here you are you guys! I hope u enjoyed! I no I said I was going to make a deixsaku 1 next but that will come soon! As well as another kakaxsaku! So there! REVIEW!!!luv u and laterz!

--SAYURI--


	14. deixsaku

A/N: here goes another chap! This will be fun! Okay! This chap is for **Princesssayuri1**! I swear she's my best reviewer and she actually reads _every _chap! She's friggin awesome and rocks more than any of u! lol! Jk actually, I would give this chap to **MarkedBYMelinda**but she doesn't even know Deidara is…so anyways, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 14: Deixsaku

Deidara was always the nice one.

_"Strengthen __up, __kunoichi__ if __ya__wanna__ be __Akatsuki__ya__gotta__ work harder!"_

_She coughed up blood and stood up, a kunai in hand._

_"That's the point! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be __Akatsuki__!"_

Kisame was the crazy one. Sakura wasn't much of a Kisame fan after that incident… And even though Sasori was the solemn one,

_He stared at her._

_She stared back._

_"Good day, __Haruno__…"_

_"Good day…"_

_Inner Sakura: BORING!!_

And Itachi, the harsh and to-the-point one…

_Itachi__ glared at her and shook his head. __"__Hn__."_

_She sighed sadly._

Deidara was _always _the nice one.

_"For you, Sakura-__chan__, yeah!"_

_He handed her flowers._

_She blushed. "__Deidara__, what are these for?"_

_"You said we needed something beautiful to lighten up the room. " He laughed._

_"It's not like we can stand you in the middle of the table 24/7, yeah!"_

_She giggled. "Thanks, __Deidara__."_

Tobi _might've _been the boyish one,

_"Play with __Tobi__, Sakura-san! __Tobi__ wants to have fun!"_

_She plopped on the grass face down with a groan._

_"Isn'__t __Tobi__ tired yet?"_

And Hidan, the religious one,

_He frowned._

_"Bow your head and close your eyes!"_

_She quickly did so without hesitation._

Deidara was _always _the nice one.

_He put his cloak over a shivering Sakura and wrapped his arms around her_

_Her cold nose touched his warm one as she smiled._

_**Always…**_

A/N: here u guys are! I hope u liked! And I hope none of u were discouraged, taken aback or just plain angry about the religious…thing. I'm sorry if it offended u, really I am. Actually, I'm a Christian so Im used to hearing that!lol! well I hope u enjoyed anyway! REVIEW! Luv u and laterz!

--SAYURI--


	15. kakaxsaku 2

A/N: ok heres another ppl! And unless I get any reviews on who to do next, im going to put a hold on this for a while and going on to other stories and other _projects _(I never forget my projects ppl!)! so anyway, this ones for **loverofallthingschocolate**! Hope u enjoy, review!

* * *

Chapter 15: kakaxsaku #2

Kakashi was an ANBU now, and Sakura knew it. She just couldn't handle it.

_"__Tsunade-shishou__, these missions are suicidal!"_

_"Sakura, __Kakashi__ chose to be an A__N__BU captain, I think he knows what could possibly happen to him and his squad on a mission…"_

_A single tear fled from her eye. "H-He__'s__…not back yet…"_

Kakashi was a very talented shinobi but what Tsunade was giving him was absurd. Sakura wouldn't admit it but…

_She ran to the village gates and waited._

_And waited._

_Her eyes began to water as she sank to her kn__e__es._

_And waited._

…she was scared.

_"Please…no…"_

He was a day late and no bird came to confirm his arrival. Sakura knew; she checked every day he was gone and marked it on her calendar.

_Her hands covered her eyes. "No…" she whimpered again._

_It began to rain…how cliché._

_…_

_"A welcome party?__For me?"_

_Sakura looked up._

_"__Kakashi__?"_

_She jumped into his arms, pulling down his mask, and kissing two blood stained lips._

_"You didn't believe in me, did you?"_

She believed in him. She knew his word was true. She was just…

_She looked behind him to see only 2 ANBU._

_The rest had died._

_She bit her lip and held tight to him. "__Kakashi__…"_

…scared…

_"You left me." She began to cry harder._

_"Sakura…"_

_She gazed up at him._

_"I never left you." He smiled._

_Her eyebrows furrowed and then softened._

_She searched __through __his__ promising__ eyes. "No…you never once _did _leave me."_

Kakashi was an ANBU now, and Sakura knew it.

_Sakura and __Kakashi__ chuckled as he picked her up off the ground, swinging her around._

_Rain splattered on their faces as she went in for another kiss._

And at that point, Sakura was sure she could handle it.

* * *

A/N: I know, a little cheesy and cliché. That's why I put that part in there bout the rain, folks! So yea, I tried! And I really do hope u enjoyed cuz unless I get more request, im putting a pause on this storyish thing for a while, kzerz? So review if u please! Luv u and laterz!

--SAYURI--


	16. iruxsaku

A/N: yea…so there's really no need for me to say sorry since I already told you people unless I get some more suggestions I'm going to take a break and do some of my other stories! But today I was just thinking, maybe I should write another and get back into it before summers out! (I don't go back till September!) so I'm like 'wat the hell!' !but I still expect at least one review from ya'll! So…yea! Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 16: Iruxsaku

Iruka had always enjoyed Sakura in his academy class when she was little. She was smart and joyous, sweet and adorable. It had been many since she had graduated from the academy and he _did _miss her sometimes…

_Sakura raised her hand into the air with a smirk._

_Iruka__ sighed._

_"Yes, Sakura…"_

_"I have to go to the bathroom."_

_He sighed once more as the little tikes erupted into laughter._

_"Let's go," he said as he walked to the door, Sakura in tow._

_"Class…" he said in a warning tone, his eyes flashing over his students._

But this was a little much.

_"We don't have to do this, __ya__ know…"_

_Sakura locked the bathroom door._

_"I'm so lonely without you, Dolphin-kun…I need my companion back."_

_She pouted and pulled __Iruka__ close._

_"Plus no one does it quite like you," she whispered seductively in his ear._

_He smirked._

_"I guess you're right…"_

_They inched nearer and nearer to each other's lips._

Whoever knew that one of his weakest students would turn out to be the strongest, most beautiful girl in Konoha?

_Suddenly, __Iruka__ whipped out a hairbrush._

_Sakura sat her rump quickly on the sink._

_"Brush this side 50 times and this side 50, also!"_

_Iruka__ chuckled softly. "Ok."_

The most innocent, too.

_Iruka__ cleared his throat. "Furthermore-"_

_Sakura raised her hand once again._

_The class snickered to themselves._

_He raised an eyebrow. __"Yes, Sakura?"_

_"I seemed to have left something in the bathroom."_

_Sakura licked her lips seductively as she puffed her chest out in a suggestive manor. "Take me? Please, __Iruka__-sensei?"_

Or not.

_Iruka's__ cheeks flushed as he felt his pants tighten._

_"C-class __di__-dismissed…" he sputtered out._

This bathroom break was going to take a while…

* * *

Er…SO I'VE DONE BETTER! But I just wanted to get something out for you guys, kzerz? And about the "Dolphin-kun" thing well…"iruka" means "dolphin" in Japanese so…yea!!!Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to tell me what to do next! REVIEW!!! Luv u and laterz!

--SAYURI--


End file.
